X 3: Registered, Rejected, Revengeful
by K.V.Kubinski
Summary: Magneto is at large and new mutants are comeing into play. Introducing Scarlet Wich, Quicksilver, Gambit, and Wolfsbane! Not to mention bringing in Shadowcat! R
1. Where's Magneto?

The room was, dark… but that didn't keep them from watching the two children being drug into the room. They both looked about the same age, 14, maybe 15, and both were bruised and cut. The girl, whose arms were currently in restraints, had long black hair covering her face as she looked at the ground. She had on a rose colored traveling cloak and a black shirt and jeans under it. There were two guards moving her alone the corridor, both with expressions of strain and difficulty. Next to them was another guard who held a boy by the collar of his shirt. He had pure white hair that stood out in the blackness of the room. His cheek was badly bruised, and a trickle of blood ran from his mouth. He was wearing a pair of worn brown jeans, a black shirt with a brown jacket over it. Around his knees were what looked like a shock collar that you would put on a dog, but they were beeping and glowed red with every step he took.

The girl shifted slightly and the men holding her tightened their grip. When they stopped they did not immediately throw them in the cells like the others, but released their grip on the boy who turned to face them. "We've tried to get you to talk, but it doesn't seem to be working… if you tell us what you know, you won't be imprisoned here, if you don't we'll find another way to get it out of you. The boy shrugged, "Ask me all you like, my answers ain't going to change…" The guard who held him stared at him.

"Where's Magneto?" he asked the boy seriously. The boy smiled. "Don't know… couldn't tell ya…" The guard put a hand on the boy's neck. "Don't lie to us! We know he's your father! Where is he hiding?" The boy gave another calm shrug. The guard, who was obviously losing his temper, swung open a cell door, but before he had a chance to throw the boy in, the girl the other two were holding shot her head up. Two of the very few dim light bulbs blew out. The two men suddenly jumped off of her as though they had just touched a stove. The man who had been interrogating the boy turned quickly, but in doing so letting the boy begin to run, but as his pace quickened (which it was doing quite rapidly) the beeping on the bands around his knees beeped louder, the lights flashed brighter, then- ZAP!

The boy fell to the ground clutching his knees in pain. He struggled up, legs trembling dangerously and saw his guard holding a gun up to the girl, but automatically he knew he was not going to shoot her. "WANDA, BEHIND YOU!" he shouted, trying to move, but his knees collapsed. He heard the back of the gun than the man standing behind Wanda had been holding strike her in the head and her falling to the ground. He tried again to stand but this time a sharp pain shot up his back-

He blacked out…

* * *

"Is he alright?" said a female voice above the boy. He opened his eyes and saw three sets of eyes looking at him. He gasped and shot up, falling right back down as pain shot down his back. "Who are you?" he asked, still in shock. He only knew one of the faces looking at him, his sister Wanda… the rest were strangers.

"'S all right Mon ami, you are okay." Said a tall man with messy brown hair and blazing red eyes. "Gambit is what dey call me. And dis be Wolfsbane." He nodded to the redhead kneeling by him. "Hello!" said Wolfsbane in high French sounding accented voice. "Pietro, are you okay?" said Wanda anxiously. The boy, Pietro, rubbed his knees. "I'll live." he said, "How 'bout you?" She rubbed the back of her head. "Eh, they didn't hit me too hard, but we were worried about you, they hit you in the back with some kind of stunner…" Pietro sighed, "Yeah, I can tell…" he said stretching his arms in the air.

"You should be getting some sleep; you will feel better in zee morning." said Wolfsbane touching him on the shoulder, Pietro just seeing how long her nails were. He nodded and sighed. He heard Wolfsbane walk into a corner of the cell he could now see in clear focus, Wanda to another, but Gambit didn't move. "Mon ami, I have a message for you…" he said quietly so nether Wolfsbane or Wanda could hear him. "Da message be dis, 'I will be der for you, take care of your sister until I come.'" It didn't take long for Pietro to know who this message was from.

"Good… I'll be waiting…" he said quietly laying his head on the stone floor. A corner would be more comfortable, but he didn't want to move tonight… besides, Magneto wouldn't keep him waiting for too long.


	2. Spying Kitty

Kitty Pryde's eyes began to wander as Ms. Monroe wrote the homework on the board. _Why do we even need to take history class? If you ask me it's a waist of time, _she thought as she looked to the clock. _Good, only one minute left. _Bobby began to tap his pencil on the desk in rhythm with the ticking clock.

54, 53, 52, 51- ("Now remember, this homework is to be handed in on Monday, so you have the whole weekend to work on it.")- 42, 41, 40, 39- ("Rogue, do you know the answer to number 2?")- 35, 34, 33, 32, 31- ("So what is everyone saying about what happened to Ms. Grey?")- 27, 26, 25, 24, 23- ("Yeah, I hear they picked up some blue kid.")-20, 19, 18, 17, 16, ("Kitty, please pay atention to your homework.")-13, 12, 11, 10- (_How am I supposed to know why we almost lost the American Revolution?_)-7, 6, 5, 4, 3, ("Yo, Kitty, look at the clock! Get your stuff together!")

**RING!**

It figured, it really did, the minute Kitty started on her homework the bell rang. She struggled to put her books in her bag when Ms. Monroe walked up to her. "Kitty," she said setting a hand on a book Kitty still hadn't put away, "Do you mind coming here tomorrow and trying to make up some homework? You're very far behind." Kitty blushed. _That figures too… I'm not out the door in the first five seconds and I get confronted by a teacher. _She thought angrily. "Um," she said searching her mind for an excuse, "Tomorrow is my day for practice, you know that Ms. Monroe…" She tried to look innocent, but she knew Ms. Monroe could see right through her. "Funny, I thought Wednesday was your day to practice." Kitty blushed again. "Well, err; I needed an extra day because, umm, I keep, like, fazing through stuff, when I'm, like, asleep and stuff."

Once again she tried to hide her lies by smiling sweetly. Ms. Monroe laughed. "You mean like you did the other day I caught you sleeping in class?" Kitty bit her lip. She remembered the other day when Ms. Monroe had been talking about the Alamo she had fallen asleep and when Ms. Monroe yelled at her to wake up she had passed right through her desk, through the floor, and landed on one of the cars in the underground garage. "Yeah, like that…" Ms. Monroe nodded. "Okay, well, then I'll just have to see you tonight during your break." Kitty sighed. There was no getting out of it. She nodded and walked away.

Kitty walked stuffily down the hall on her way to lunch but as she went she heard someone coming. She backed up against the wall so she could listen.

* * *

"If you knew that they were registered why wait until now to try and find them?" said a voice Kitty knew was Mr. Summers. "Because I had trouble tracking them down…" said another familiar voice, Professor Xavier. Kitty held her breath. Finally she could know what was going on around here! She fazed herself halfway through the wall, so only her right side was there, hidden behind a statue of a gryphon. "But recently they have entered an aria full of mutants. When I looked harder I saw it was a mutant registration cell. There are thousands of registered mutants there, some do not realize their fate, and others have given up hope." Then another voice spoke, one she wasn't so familiar with. "Then we bust 'em out!" He said gruffly. She heard Scott sigh. "Right Logan, break into a mutant registration cell and set free thousands of mutant free when we don't know they can get out alright! Then we'll have the military at us, razing suspicion of mutant hostility!" "And if we don't," snapped Logan, "Magneto will go to free his kids, and when he does that, the others would sell themselves to him for freedom!" "Logan is right Scott; we need to get the mutants out before Magneto. If you think mutant hostility will go up if WE break them out, what do you think if Magneto gets to them first? Are we at an agreement Scott?" Scott sighed but said nothing. "Good, go and get the jet ready. Logan, I want you to round up the X-men." Logan nodded and turned a corner, Scott turned another. The professor closed his eyes and smiled. _"Been doing a little spying have we Katherine?" _Kitty heard in her head. She gasped. _Did he know I was here the whole time?_ She asked herself. The professor answered for here. _"I felt you here the minute I turned the corner." _

Kitty blushed and stepped out of the wall she had been hiding in. The professor smiled. "Did you hear anything of interest?" He asked her seeming, what Kitty thought, was too calm. "Err, not if you didn't want me to." She said still blushing. "Fair enough," He said turning and rolling down the hall. She turned away and walked down the other hall, but the minute the professor left the hall she turned around and ran after him. _Hey,_ she thought, _I've been going here a lot longer than Rogue…if she and Bobby get to go why can't I? _


	3. Three Little Sneaks

"What do you mean we're not going?" yelled Bobby angrily. Logan had run into them in the hall and told them to come along, but as they were on there way to pack some things when the professor had stopped them. Xavier shook his head. "This is too dangerous for you to come! We don't want you getting hurt." Rogue pointed to the other X-Men who were watching by the jet. "Kurt's going! I've been here a year longer than him, and Bobby's been here two years longer than me!" she whined. "It's not a matter of how many years you've been here," the professor said holding up his hands to quiet here, "we're looking for experience in dangerous situations."

"Oh, and I suppose everything I went through in my first year meant nothing in the 'experience' category?" she said heavily. The professor sighed. "You're too young…" he said massaging his temples. Rogue huffed loudly as Bobby grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her out of the room. Rogue saw Logan mouthing, "Sorry kid," as the professor approached the jet. "You know what?" Rogue yelled at Bobby, "This is EXACTLY the same thing they did last year that Jon called 'little kid stuff'!" Bobby sighed. "I know, I know, but I mean we're not going to pull a Pyro, are we? I mean, when he got sick of it and left Magneto took him." "But Pyro was a big headed bully!" Rogue shouted. Bobby shrugged in agreement but then tilted his head looking behind Rogue who was standing in front of him.

"Kitty?" he asked seeing Kitty stumbling over a bag. She looked up an expression of fear on her face. "Please don't tell! Please oh please don't tell! The professor would never let me. "No kidding, considering he didn't let us…" Rogue muttered. Kitty looked at her. "Well, that just might be a good thing." Bobby looked at her. "Wait, we can't-." "Oh yes we can!" interrupted Rogue. "We'll help you if you help us!" "We will?" Bobby asked timidly. "Shut up, Bobby," said Rogue grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him back into the landing room.

* * *

Kitty's head submerged from the floor and looked around. They were all in the jet, that's good. She pulled the rest of her body, along with Rogue and Bobby who were holding onto her wrists. "Okay, so Kite will just faze us through the jet and-." started Rogue, but Kitty interrupted. "Err, no Kitty won't. My powers, like, make electronic things go 'Boom'…" Rogue sighed. "Okay, then…" she looked around trying to think of a way to get them in the jet. "What about objects touching electronic things?" she asked. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's okay." She said trying to figure out what Rogue was planning, but Rogue didn't wait to tell her.

"Bobby, I need you to make a pillar of ice under us and raise us up to the window in the back. Bobby nodded and held out his hands. Within seconds a large pillar of ice was boosting them up to the window. "Kitty, do your thing." Kitty nodded and jumped in the window, no breaking a piece of glass. Bobby made a bridge over to the window where Kitty was holding out her hands in attempt to pull them through. Bobby went in first, and then Rogue jumped in after. "Okay," said Rogue looking at the uniforms, "Logan said our new uniforms came in a week ago… so Kitty, you can have one of my spares." She said opening the case and taking out three outfits, but just three seconds before Rogue had a chance to go into the far back to change the door opened.

Rogue froze and she could here Bobby wince and Kitty gasp. _We've been caught! It's all over, they'll send us back…_ she thought angrily. But then she heard someone laugh. "I knew you wouldn't take no for an answer. That's what I like about you kid." Rogue only knew one person who called her "kid". She turned around. "Please don't tell the professor, Logan." she begged turning around to face him. Again, Logan laughed. "Nah, I won't tell. I was against you not going from the start… who's the girl?" he asked his attention falling to Kitty. "I'm Kitty Pryde, I helped Rogue and Bobby in." she said, smiling shyly. Logan nodded. "Just stay quiet and I'll warn ya if anyone tries to come back here. If I do, duck into the changing rooms. Hurry up and get into your uniform." Rogue smiled at him. "Thanks Logan…" she said walking into the changing room.


End file.
